


Drabble 1

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Sibling chat, TeenFather!Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Pixal annoys Cryptor with her loud chewing.
Relationships: Cryptor & P.I.X.A.L, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 12





	Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh it felt right to write this. 
> 
> Chris = Cryptor. If you didn't read the AU list, they're siblings. And he was definitely wasn't happy to hear his sister's news at first. :P Also Pix is 18, Chris is 19-20. Zane is also 18.

"Hey Chris!"

Chris grumbled a simple "hey" in response as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking over to see his sister sitting right beside him on the living room couch. She sunk back into the cushions, legs crossed, a bowl in her hands. He immediately returned to what he was doing, reading, or rather glaring back at the laptop in his hands and reviewing the information off the notes that slowly took over the coffee table in front of him.

And he would have completely regained his focus if Pixal wasn't chewing _so_ loudly. He shot her an annoyed glare. "What are you eating?"

Pixal feigned a look of innocence as if she hadn't been doing it on purpose. He was pretty sure that was the case. "Cereal," she said, pausing between crunches. She held out the bowl to him, offering. "You want some?"

Chris immediately turned back to his computer, cringing. "What? And be poisoned by your cravings?"

His younger sister rolled her eyes at him, pulling the bowl closer towards her. "This is _my_ cereal," Pixal reaffirmed. "There's only strawberries in it."

Chris glanced over to see her stir up the cereal, fishing out a couple dry strawberries with her spoon. "Yeah," he said, watching as she took a couple more bites, "Just like how when you made _your_ sandwiches they were extremely bitter." He shivered, remembering, and ultimately regretting how he had taken one of them, the taste of pickles and extra mustard etched into his taste buds. Permanently. Probably.

"Hey, don't blame me, that was the baby." Pixal said, placing the bowl onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, I don't see it," Chris deadpanned.

"Oh don't be like that," she said, her voice softening. "He's right here."

Chris closed his laptop, leaving it balanced on his lap, as he crossed his arms. He watched as Pixal pressed her hand over the folds of her oversized hoodie she was wearing. _"Well, more like Zane's"_ , he remarked to himself internally. He was brought out of his thoughts as she outlined her growing abdomen. Yup, baby was definitely there. But since when? I mean, he really hadn't asked to see it-er-him? before.

"So _he_?"

"He," she paused, leaving her hand there. Pixal looked back up at him, grinning sheepishly. "At least, I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Great," he groaned, "Little Zane Jr."

"Actually, if it's a boy, we might name him Ezra."

"Ezra?"

"Ezra."

"Well, it's certainly better than Zane, I can tell you that much." Chris said jokingly.

"Hey!" Pixal laughed, flinging the pillow next to her right at him.


End file.
